Humphrey: From Zero To Hero
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Movie. Humphrey has been hitting numerous milestones for the past three weeks in numerous ways, and Kate decides it's high time to have a commendation song sung in her mate's honor. So she arranges the other girls to do it, and on the night it happens, it's quite the hit. Song spun off from "Zero To Hero" from Disney's Hercules.


Hi, everyone! I've recently seen the movie Alpha And Omega and, though there are those who liked it and those who disliked it, both in large portions, I just happen to be one of the former. So I decided to write a fanfic about the movie. Given that Humphrey is, in some ways, like the character of Hercules in the Disney movie titled, well, Hercules, and given how he goes from being a looked down upon Omega to marrying an alpha(right down to how Kate loves him as much as he does her, he gets much more respect from Garth than before and the two packs join in the process of it all), I felt that a tribute fic to him with a spin-off of the song from that movie Hercules called "Zero To Hero" would be both fitting and fun. Especially since Kate is, in some ways, like Megara from the aforementioned Disney's Hercules. So that's what I'm gonna do. Wanna see just how I do it and how it happens? You know the drill! Read on!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place three weeks after the events of Alpha And Omega

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega movie, and I don't own the song "Zero To Hero" I'm spoofing in this fic, either, for it belongs to Disney.

I recently changed my mistake of writing Ohio as the state of the rabid wolf thing. As was pointed out to me, it was actually Idaho, and I wrote the wrong state by accident. It's fixed now.

Humphrey: From Zero To Hero

If there was one wolf who really had it made, it was Humphrey. Not only had he proved his worth and subsequently married Kate, who was in love with him and vice versa, but along with how this had helped make it so alphas and omegas could now marry who they pleased, as well as how it was part of the reason the Eastern and Western packs were able to join, unite as one and live in harmony(though there were plenty of other parts to that reason, obviously, but I digress), it had been three weeks since all of this happened. And in those three weeks, Humphrey had been proving himself to be number one in ways that surprised even him, be it helping see to it hunts were successful more frequently, being a good role model for younger wolves or those who had quite a bit to learn, saving lives when need be or thinking up strategies to handle one situation or another. Yes, his quick thinking and improvisation skills certainly came in handy and often made all the difference. Just as they had in the past, prior to the joining of the two packs, and during his adventures with Kate.

Additionally, during these three weeks, he had saw to it that various threats to the human inhabitants of Canada would be taken out via his fighting ability and spirit, and he would even, due to how famous he became for that and for how people and animals alike learned of all of his milestones hit and all he had done and become, earn numerous fans and gladly strike poses for them. As well as sign autographs for them, and the ones from Idaho who initially thought him rabid had found out the truth and given him a formal apology, which he accepted. Though this was obviously from the radio, given the distance between Canada and Idaho, but still. Humphrey would even put on street performances for his fans, and soon people were putting portraits of his likeness onto their vases. The girls in particular, even knowing Kate was his mate now and for all time, couldn't help but jam up the lines so they could see him strike the aforementioned poses he did. Time after time, the crowds would cheer louder and more emotionally for him for one thing he pulled off or another, and soon it was all to the point where it was incredibly hard to believe that Humphrey had EVER been an omega or looked down upon in any way, he was so respected and popular. Garth could not believe he'd ever treated him like an inferior, nor could Tony believe he ever looked at him and the rest of his pack through less than friendly eyes in any way.

This being said, when it was nighttime on the last day of those three weeks, that same Kate decided on something. See, these wolves had prospered and thrived since their joining, as mentioned before, and they had just as good a future to look forward to. If not a better one, and like was the case with the past three weeks of easy street, it was thanks in no small part to the talents, abilities and help of Humphrey. Along with how his doing so much for so many had not just made him popular and famous with people and animals alike, but it had made it so the pack he was part of had nothing short of a favorable reputation by this point, since they'd played a part in all he'd played a part in, though not on the level he did, but still. And they were gotten to be known by the people and animals outside of their pack and home along with him, too, with favorable results. Between that and how she loved Humphrey the same way he loved her and that they were eternal mates, not to mention how he was indeed the reason she'd seen things from a perspective she should have before, she felt a song in his honor was in order, especially since he was nice as he was helpful, and well deserved such a gift and reward after all he'd done. So she called the other females in the pack over, and explained her plan for a song in Humphrey's honor to them, and they all agreed to it very much unanimously. It was decided that it would be done as a surprise after they were done howling at the moon on this night, and once the nightly howling session was over, Kate called out: "Hold on, everyone!"

Everyone else looked to her, with the exception of the other girls, who promptly joined up with her where she was standing. Kate then said: "Before we call it a night, I would like to let it be known I have a special gift for my mate, Humphrey!" "A gift?" Humphrey exclaimed with joy as his tail wagged. "For me?" "That's right, love." Kate replied. "You see, not only have you been a perfect mate to me as well as an integral part of how well our pack has it these days, but I think it would be neglectful to ignore how you were looked down on too much for too long, and now that those days are done, I, along with the other females of this pack, whatever their rank or position, are going to sing a tribute song in your honor. Everyone get ready!" So everyone did, and especially Humphrey for obvious reasons. This was going to be an interesting night, and one out of the ordinary, but in a good way, to be sure. Since Kate came up with the idea, she would be the one to start the song off, and here's how it went.

The girls all ran up to a high rock each, with the moon seeming to shine down on them all as though in the form of a spotlight, and Kate, after saying: "From the day he helped me back to Jasper Park from Idaho forward, my man Humphrey could do absolutely no wrong! And now he is so hot, lava looks icy!" began the song: "OOOOOOH, YEAAAAAH! Bless my soul! Humph was on a roll!" Lilly continued with: "Wolf of the week in every last opinion in full!"

Candy sang out: "What a pro! Humphrey stops a show! Put him out a villain and we're talking SRO!" Sweets kept it up: "He was a no one! An omega zero!" Reba sang: "Now he's an alpha! He's a hero!" Janice would sing: "Here was a wolf with his act down pat!"

Eve sang: "From zero to hero in no time flat! Zero to hero! Just like that!" Kate took a second verse: "When he smiled, the packs went wild with ooohs and ahhhs!" Lilly would then sing: "Humans put his face on every vase!" Kate glared: "On every VAH-SE!" Eve sang on out: "With performances and autographs, Humphrey had fans galore! Now truly cool and famous, he could tell you how high rank is earned!"

Candy sang another verse: "Say amen! There he goes again! Hot, sleek and undefeated! And an awesome ten for ten!" Reba took another turn with: "Girls lined up just to watch him pose! And let's not forget he's got a sharp and useful nose!"

Janice sang: "Humphrey, he comes, he sees, he conquers! Honey, the crowds went totally bonkers!" Sweets sang on out: "He's got lots of moxie, skills and spunk! From zero to hero!" Kate got in: "A major hunk! Zero to hero! And who woulda thunk?" Lilly would sing: "Who put the hero in heroic?" All the female wolves sang in unison: "Hum-phr-ey!" Kate added another verse: "Who's awesome deeds are great for showing?" All female wolves once more sang in unison: "Hum-phr-ey's!"

Eve sang: "Is he bold?" All female wolves sang together: "No one's braver!" Lilly sang: "Is he sweet?" All female wolves sang together: "Our favorite flavor!" Janice sang: "Humphrey! Humphrey!" Reba sang: "Humphrey! Humphrey!" Candy sang: "Humphrey! Humphrey!"

Sweets and Candy sang in unison: "Bless my soul, Humph was on a roll! Undefeated!" Reba sang: "Riding high!" Janice sang: "And the nicest guy!" All female wolves sang at once: "Not conceited!" Lilly sang: "He was a nothing! An omega zero!" Kate sang on: "Now he's a hot guy! He's a hero!"

Eve sang out: "He hits the heights at breakneck speed!" Sweets sang: "From zero to hero!" Lilly sang: "Humphrey's a hero!" Candy sang: "Now he's a hero!" Kate finished the song she started by not singing, but rather saying: "Yes, indeed!"

All of the girls bowed down, and the other wolves howled in applause. Humphrey, after doing so, ran up, said to Kate: "Kate, dear, I can't thank you enough! That was epic and superb! I've no words to describe how appreciated and important this makes me feel, just like I didn't with all the popularity and commendation of before making me feel just the same way! The point is that you really nailed it, and I will never forget this!" "My pleasure, Humphrey, honey. It was well earned and quite deserved for one such as you." Kate smiled. Subsequently, Humphrey and Kate kissed, and all the other wolves present howled once more in both applause, approval, happiness and joy. Truly, it was harder than ever to believe Humphrey had ever been of the Omega status at this point, and he would be a perfect role model of encouragement to all the Omegas out there to never lose hope and always keep up hope.

THE END

So how did you like it? Please rate and review, especially you Humphrey fans!


End file.
